darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Conversations At The Airstrip
December 01, 2011, 1:47 AM Back To 2011 Logs Thundercracker Hookshot (Raised Airstrip, Polyhex) --- Thundercracker stands along one side of the landing strip, looking at the painted stripes and such. He can't help but wonder if Skywarp did actually use the 'invisible' paint to overlay the basic symbols with inappropriate messages. Alas, in the distance, NOT painted with invisible paint, as far as anyone could tell, is a thin silver lining. Wait. No. Just a thin silver line. That is until the glider comes closer, exposing its true shape. Eerily silent, the craft tilts its nose downwards just enough to angle itself appropriate to come in for a gentle landing. Thundercracker turns to watch the glider arriving, really hoping he's yet another flyer that can't see the invisible paint. There is only a brief pause, a brief moment of silent stillness, before the glider transformers into Hookshot. There is little ceremony as he struts on towards the hengar, nearly walking right by Thundercracker, but finally, something gets his curiousity and he stops. He then looks down to where Thundercracker had been looking, squinting his white optics, then looks up at Thundercracker with an almost questioning tilt of his head, but no words. Which, to those who actuyally knew Hookshot, would caust some bewilderment. Thundercracker narrows his optics at Hookshot, crossing his arms in a show of stubbornness. "What?" Hookshot glances down at the paint and then back at Thundercracker. "Is there something I'm not seeing?" Thundercracker says, "Should there be?" Hookshot's face hints at a frown as he stares at Thundercracker. "I'm... not sure. You were staring, and I was wondering why. Usually you top knotch seekers have really important warrior things to do and don't stand around staring at... painted lines on the runway." Thundercracker frowns right back. "How do you know I'm not busy planning something and just happen to be standing here?" Hookshot smiles broadly and places his hands behind his back. "Becuase that isn't a planning face." Thundercracker hmphs in an attempt at being scornful. "Tells you what you know." Hookshot cocks his head to the side and places a hand on his hip. "Indeed, I just got told by Skywarps caretaker. So, what are you planning?" The mech shifts ever so slightly, ready to sprng out of the way in case of a physical reprisal, not being as familiar with Thundercracker as some of the other seekers, and therefor unsure of where his temperment lay. Oh yeah, right. Like it would be that easy to get Thundercracker to slip up. He's NOT Skywarp. "Nothing you have clearance to know," he says archly....at least he hopes it was. Hookshot lifts his chin, arching his optic ridges. "Indeed? And you know my clearance level... how?" Thundercracker raises an optic ridge. "If you have to ask that, you REALLY don't have sufficient clearance." Hookshot lets out a small chuckle, "Or I have enough to call your bluff." Of course, this could really backfire on Hookshot. This surely wouldn't be a game he would play with Starscream, definately with SKywarp and... well... Hookshot at least knows he might be in for a learning experience. Thundercracker is getting sick of this glider's smugness. With a scowl the likes of which would make Skywarp wonder what he did wrong, the seeker SHOVES Hookshot as abruptly and rudely as he can and starts toward the hangar. "I've wasted enough time on you." Although Thundercracker's hands do make it to Hookshot, be springs back with the motion to keep as much control of his own movement, cathcing himself quite easily from falling over. The glider stifles a snicker as the seeker storms off, crossing his arms over his chest. However, he contemplates not trifling with the top trine TOO often. It's bad enough he had embarrassing stories about overcharged Starscream at his disposal. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Thundercracker's LogsCategory:Hookshot's Logs